Dead Rising 2
}} }} |genre=Survival horror, action adventure, sandbox, RPG |modes=Single-player, online co-op, multiplayer |ratings= 16+ |platforms=Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows |input=Keyboard and mouse, gamepad }} Dead Rising 2 is an upcoming survival horror video game with action adventure and role-playing game elements. The game is the sequel to the 2006 video game Dead Rising. It is being developed, in partnership with Dead Rising developer Capcom, by Blue Castle Games and will be distributed by Capcom. The Original Dead Rising team members will return to create the game, including Keiji Inafune, head of Research & Development at Capcom. Originally set to be released in the beginning of 2010, the game has been delayed to release August 31, 2010 for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Microsoft Windows platforms. Plot The game is set 5 years after the events of the original Dead Rising. The zombie parasite that originated in Santa Cabeza and caused the Willamette outbreak has spread all over the United States. This is due to the 50 orphans scattered throughout the United States who had been injected with the parasite; subjecting them to zombification and infecting the rest of the US (This can be told through Overtime Mode upon achieving the A-Rank ending in Dead Rising 1). The game will take place in the fictional setting of Fortune City, which is modeled after the real-life city of Las Vegas, Nevada. Chuck Greene, a former national motocross champion, is somehow caught in the middle of the zombie apocalypse in Fortune City. Just like Frank West (the player-character from the original Dead Rising), Chuck will face a number of zombie hordes as well as surviving psychopaths, and surviving civilians whom he may choose to save. Among the survivors in Fortune City is Chuck's own daughter, Katey Greene, who was infected in an attack that killed her mother. Katey serves as Chuck's primary motivation for battling the undead. He tries to earn money to keep his daughter on the infection supressant "Zombrex" introduced in the original Dead Rising as the synthetic Frank West was using. Inafune mentioned in an interview that part of Chuck's quest will force him to participate in the violent game show, "Terror is Reality".http://kotaku.com/5367877/inafune-explains-the-concept-behind-dead-rising-2 Gameplay The gameplay remains similar to Dead Rising with the player controlling protagonist Chuck Greene as he fights off hordes of zombies while accomplishing specific missions. The game will include several new objects that can be used to attack the zombies. The number of zombies which can be seen onscreen at any one time has also been dramatically increased from 800 in the original to roughly 6,000.Dead Rising 2 will have most rendered characters ever, Griffin McElroy Mar 28th 2009 . According to Inafune, the new protagonist will be more "interesting" than the previous hero, Frank West. There will also be a greater variety of missions for the player to undertake, and the sequel will retain the original's time management mechanic. However, the original game's photography mechanic will not be present in Dead Rising 2. Instead, Dead rising 2 will feature a brand new mechanic that allows players to manufacture their own custom weapons at various points in the game. The player will also be able to purchase 'cards', that will reveal item combinations that could prove deadly after being built. Such combinations include the "Hail Mary," a hand grenade duct taped to a football, "Dynameat," a stick of dynamite duct taped to a piece of meat, the "Paddlesaw," two chainsaws duct taped to a kayak paddle, and "Freedom bear," which is a giant stuffed bear with a Rambo-style headband and a machine gun that acts as a turret. Cooperative It has been confirmed during Captivate '10 that cooperative gameplay in the story campaign will be available. An online cooperative mode will be available, but according to Blue Castle Games, there will be no offline co-op mode. Both players will play as the main character, Chuck Greene, and will be able to earn experience and keep the items they collected throughout the game, but only the host player will be able to save the game's progress. A host can invite a friend to join in the current game progress by sending out an invitation, if the friend accepts a confirmation icon will be displayed and the host can allow the player to join in. Non-host players can drop in/out of a co-op game anytime they want. When both players are separated in different directions, a tiny animated Chuck Greene icon will appear at the bottom of the game screen. The icon will show what the other player is up to, whether it be attacking or being assaulted by zombies. If a player is taken down by zombies, he/she will be able to call the other for help to revive them. The player will use food to revive the dying partner before his/her health bar runs out. Multiplayer Speaking at Captivate '09, Keiji Inafune confirmed that Dead Rising 2 will include multiplayer, but refused to state what the mode would entail. "We're at a point in game history that you need to have some form of multiplayer component in a game. Single-player alone is not going to cut it. So rest assured we are going to put multiplayer in the game, but I can’t go into specifics about what type of multiplayer as that directly relates to some of the game systems that we don’t want to talk about at this event. It will be online multiplayer, so keep that in mind."Multiplayer confirmed for Dead Rising 2 Laura Scholl earlier stated, "In my 'During the Dead Rising 2' presentation at GDC this past Friday, while I was describing how Blue Castle is using mental mill technology in character development, I mistakenly referred to the game as multiplayer instead of multiplatform. I apologize for the confusion. The game is indeed multiplatform and Blue Castle has done an amazing job creating incredibly photorealistic characters—from their skin tone to their clothing—in heavily populated and complex levels throughout the game. Gamers are going to be thrilled with how the game feels, looks and plays."Kotaku - Oh, So Dead Rising 2 Might NOT Have Multiplayer During the 2009 Tokyo Game Show, Capcom revealed that the multiplayer of Dead Rising 2 will take the form of a reality TV show called "Terror is Reality" in which players will act as contestants in a fictitious gameshow. Up to four players are available in multiplayer, where they compete against each other for the most kills inside an arena full of undead. Players will be able to use weapons and vehicles including human-sized hamster balls and chainsaw-equipped motorcycles. They also will be able to prevent other players from scoring by using various forms of "dirty" tactics. The multiplayer mode has been compared to the television show American Gladiators. Recently, Blue Castle Games and Capcom revealed that the game would feature a free roaming Co-op mode. However, little information has been released. This might be one of the causes of the game being delayed up to late 2010s. Development The sequel was announced on February 9, 2009, confirming earlier rumors of the game's existence, as well as a viral video for the game. The developers Blue Castle Games will be working with Keiji Inafune, the game's producer and Capcom's global head of research and development, along with other Dead Rising team members. Case Zero "Case Zero" will be an Xbox 360 exclusive download that will be available on the Xbox Live Marketplace. It will show the story in between the two games, planned to be released June 30th. References See also * Dead Rising 2: Case Zero